Broken Glass
by Poison Rose
Summary: Imperial Captain Janeway's musings on the betrayal of her favourite officer. Loosely based on the Voyager episode 30 days.


30 Days

**Disclaimer: **Star Trek Voyager doesn't belong to me, nor does the mirror universe.

**Summary: **Imperial Captain Janeway's musings on the betrayal of her favourite officer. Loosely based on the Voyager episode 30 days (obviously lol)

**Note: **Set in the same mirror universe as my other story (which I have not abandonned, despite all evidence to the contrary).

**Note 2: **To all those nitpickers who will remind me that in my own stories, Janeway's an admiral, this is set before she achieves that rank. Obviously.

******

"Well, Ensign, I hope you enjoy your time in the brig."

She watched his dark brown eyes widen with the revalation that she actually was going to keep him here. He was panicked, she could tell, but she didn't care. She couldn't afford to.

Turning away from him lest he see the pain in her eyes, Janeway settled her gaze on two of the guards standing watch over the shackled and pathetic looking former lieutenant.

She made her voice steely as she issued instructions.

"No one unauthorized comes into this section for the next 30 days. Minimal rations once a day."

She was prepared to leave it at that, but she heard unmistakable sigh of relief from behind her, and clenched her jaw.

He was making this harder on her, damn him.

"Mr. Andrews? Spend about half an hour each day making sure he understands the meaning of the word 'loyalty.'"

The dark man's eyes glinted in perverse pleasure as he met the fearful gaze of the prisoner.

"Aye sir."

Her two guards fell into step as she left the dark corridor, a mask of indifference on her face as she left the torure deck.

*******

Entering her quarters, she scanned the room with her own personal device, a neutralizer desgned to disrupt any spying machines in the room. It was far more efficient than the other scanners on board, and she only relaxed after it gave a reassuring beep.

Sighing, she let the mask she'd been wearing all week drop.

How could he do this to her? After all that she'd trusted him with, how dare he?

She walked over to the replicator, absently removing her gold sash and dagger and tossing them in a messy heap on the floor.

"Coffee, black."

"Replicators are offline." the cold male voice of the computer informed her.

Swearing in gutter Klingon, she punched the nearest communications link.

"Engineering, this is the Captain." her voice was deceptively soft. "I thought you said the repairs were ahead of schedule."

"They are; however, the non essential systems have been left for last."

Vorik's calm voice only served to irritate her further.

"They'd better be finished by 05:00 hours, lieutenenant, or Mr. Kim won't be the only one spending some quality time on Deck 12, understood?"

"Yes Captain."

Closing the link, Janeway sighed.

She knew the repairs would take quite a while, the attack had nearly destroyed the Voyager.

_And it's all your fault._

She pushed that thought away savagely.

It wasn't her fault, she couldn't, after all, have predicted that one of her own, most trusted officers would have betrayed them to the Klingon attack fleet.

Especially not Harry Kim.

Stalking into the sleeping area, she saw evidence of him everywhere, from his spare sash to his extra uniform hanging in the closet and her anger began to rise again.

She should have him executed.

Kathryn Janeway did not trust easily, nearly two decades of serving in the fleet- the last eight of which had been spent in the Section- had cured her of entertaining any romantic notions where trusting her collegues was concerned.

But yet here was one officer who had earned her trust, so much so that he had become invaluable.

She certainly trusted Harry far more than she trusted her first officer; the dark Vulcan had been assigned to her ship by Section Command, no doubt because an Admiral or five had a problem with her being assigned the newest ship in the fleet.

No doubt he was drafting a report to his superiors at this very moment.

_All because you trusted him._

Sinking into the chair in front of her desk, she let out a sudden laugh.

After three years aboard Voyager, two of which had been spent in her bed, she'd thought she'd known him.

He'd come to her fresh from the Academy, impressing her with his high scores and naked ambition, even though she hadn't personally picked him to join the crew.

She liked the way he worked; he was efficient and knew how to handle a variety of Klingon weaponry.

He didn't take crap from anyone, and very early on proved that he wasn't here on this ship to be taken advantage of simply because he was the most junior officer on board; in the first week alone he'd manage to halve the delta engineering crew.

Seeing as how the delta cew consisted of two Klingons and a Cardassian, she'd been impressed.

Impressed, but irritated.

Ambition was fine, but one needed focus, and if she'd let him continue the way he was headed, he'd have ended up dead before he made lieutenant.

If there was one thing she hated, it was waste of potential.

Many of her peers didn't care about potential, it was true. If an officer had outlived his usefulness, his survival hinged on the whim of his superior officer.

Fortunately, Starfleet Command had emphasised the importance of certain occupations in the Empire, which was why she'd decided to condition Kim to be loyal to her, rather than have him become a threat to her later on.

Obviously, things hadn't turned out quite like she'd planned.

Janeway paused.

She should have him executed, Starfleet be damned.

To her irritation, however, she simply could not find it in herself to give the order.

Harry Kim was her weakness, and she prayed no one ever found out.

He would survive this punishment, and come back to her.

He had to.

Not taht she would be foolish enough to trust him like she had before. In all likelihood, the fact that she had punished him at all in the way she had meant he had a reason now to want her dead.

She'd just have to be careful.

Until then, Janeway thought, standing before her mirror, she'd just count the days until he was out.

**99999999999**

Constructive feedback is always welcome:)

Yes, this is intended as a oneshot, but I may write a companion piece. You never know.:)


End file.
